


Lucifer's Girl

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer saves Lily from Death. Lucifer falls in love. And Gabriel and Lucifer share a night with Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lily had picked men who were bad for her all her life. She was working in a dive diner now. Her boss was her boyfriend Gale who was a tall blond guy with green eyes. And a temper to match. She worked all the time. He took most of her tips. And even though he owned the place Lily was there more than he was. She did not care . She even knew he cheated on her with the new waitresses. 

Lily had gone to the doctor's and expected him to say she was pregnant. Instead the doctor told her she had cancer . Lily had not health insurance and cancer treatment was expensive. She figured that she would be dead soon anyway. She was miserable and her life had always gone that way. At least that is how she seen it. And she had only found out about the cancer yesterday. She felt this was her destiny to die miserable waitressing for a man who cheated on her and did not give a shit about her.

 

She was doing the late shift and Gale would be slipping out soon to go in the back storage to get him a piece. Most of the time he did not come back and her and Chuck would close. 

Chuck was the cook they hired a few weeks ago. He was an average looking but kind. He had a thing for deep fried food. He had kind eyes. He would have had been someone Lily would go for but he was definitely a good listener and a good person. 

Lily wiped down the tables while Chuck cleaned in the kitchen they were pretty dead tonight save for a few people who came in after the football game. After that rush, Gale stepped out. 

 

There was a blonde lady who was smoking and drinking a milkshake. The man she was with looked very uninterested in what she had to say. He was more taken with her boobs. 

Then he pulled up. He was a tall man with blond hair and a rugged body. He stepped off his bike. He then put his helmet on the handlebars. Other bikers pulled up behind him and they all piled into the diner at once. It was not too big of a crowd just enough to make Lily and Chuck busy for the next hour. 

The tall drink of water ordered a burger and coffee. He then waited patiently for her. He was kind and sweet. He also had a dangerous air about him. Lily could tell that he was the kind of man you did not mess with. Chuck seemed to notice too but just kept on cooking food. 

 

The rush was gone after an hour. The only one who reminded was the man. He was still drinking coffee. Gale decided to come back in and the little blond waitress whom he had just hired came in right behind him. The man who was dangerous looking looked up and beckoned me over. 

"Yes what can I get for you sir?" I asked

He smiled his most handsome smile and said "More coffee sweetie and it is Lucifer. My name is Lucifer." His piercing eyes made me shiver and swoon at the same time. 

"My name is Lily" I said but felt stupid afterwards because I had my name tag on. 

"Very pretty name sweetie" He said.

I went back to the coffee pot and brewed fresh coffee for Lucifer. Gale and his blonde took that time to go grab some cash out of the register and Gale said to me "I am going to the house. You can stay in the bcot in back tonight right. I will be busy. I will see you in the morning." Gale said kissing me and tearing out of there in his big pick up. 

I did not care most of my stuff was in the back anyway. I had gotten used to sleeping in the storeroom of the diner. 

Chuck who saw the whole thing asked "Why do you not just leave him?" 

"I am used to being miserable." I said and went back over to Lucifer. 

"He is a scumbag you deserve better. Why don't you run away with me tonight Lily?" Lucifer said

"Where would we go?" I asked

"I am a man of means we could go anywhere." Lucifer said

"Maybe" I said and walked away. 

Lucifer got up and paid the check giving me an extra hundred. "What time are you officially closed?" He asked

"Well midnight I will be done completely. " I said 

"Ok I will be outside. Why not just take a ride with me?" Lucifer said and with that he left. 

Chuck and I closed up just before midnight. I had a headache and was not feeling good. Chuck turned to me and said "Why not after I leave just go to bed you will be in Heaven as soon as you lay your head down. " Chuck said with a peaceful look on his face and kissed my forehead and left. 

I instead put on another pot of coffee and stayed awake. I peeked out the window and sure enough there was Lucifer getting off his bike walking to the door. 

I threw on a jacket locked the diner door and Meet Lucifer half way . 

"I knew you would come" He said grabbing me and kissing me and my headache went away. 

******************************************************************

We rode down a long the beach and he stopped "Do you want to go back?" He asked 

"No I have my purse and everything I need. " I said

"Good I will let you work at my bar" Lucifer said taking us for a long ride to his bar. Which was a strip bar almost a hundred miles away from where he met me. 

We drove into the back and got off his motorcycle. He pointed to a small house in back. He walked me in with him. 

He flipped on the light. It was not small at all. It had merely looked it from the back. He then showed me around and flipped on the light in a huge room that had an adjoining room that connected to his room. 

"I want you to have this room" He said "I have to go check on things . I will be back. This is your home now." He kissed me on the cheek and left. 

I had never seen such a grand house. I was guessing this was not even his main house. 

*****************************************************************************

I was asleep when he got back. He carried me to the bedroom he said was mine and laid me down. I felt a soft kiss of my forehead and he turned out the lights and started a shower in the bathroom which adjoined my bedroom. So we shared a bathroom. I smiled sleeping. 

I woke up to hearing him in his room and he knocked softly on the open door. 

"Hey sleepy head. I am not good at being nice. I however am nice to people like you. I need you to get up and we are going shopping. I saw how you managed that dive. I bet you could do that with my club. Can you?" Lucifer asked. 

I woke up and smiled "Yes of course I can" I said . I felt alive in that moment. 

**************************************************************************

That was six Months ago . And no Lucifer never laid a hand on me. I was put on a health plan and got my cancer treated. The doctor said it was a miracle or that I was misdiagnosed . 

Either way Lucifer treated like me, I was royalty. I did not dance. I bartended and managed the place. Sometimes I even waitressed. He never had me in too low cut stuff though. I had a feeling he liked me. I however knew he was getting his kicks off another girl or some of the other girls. He however always came in the house alone and kept the door open. 

I was showering one night and left the door open. I never expected to hear the shower door open and him to step in. 

Lucifer was surprised seeing me in the shower, I was always sleeping when he got home. He had stripped and slipped in behind me. I felt his hands roam my body like a hungry man. I felt his lips on my shoulder and then he turned me around to kiss me on the lips. I melted in his arms. He grabbed my buttocks and lifted me up to him. He was so tall. I felt his huge erection on my belly. He lifted me further up and kissed my breasts softly. Then he carried me to his bed where he lay me down and explored my body. He licked and kissed everywhere. When he came back up to my mouth to kiss me I tasted my juices on him. I begged him to enter "Please Luci I want you." I said 

He entered me and I felt every massive inch of him. He did not moan he roared his pleasure. He rolled off me and pulled me to his chest. 

"I want you Lily. I wanted you from the day I saw you in that diner. I am an evil man. You are a good person. I will try not to make you evil like me." He said pulling me up on him and making me look into his eyes which looked like glaciers. Ice blue glaciers. I shivered when he said that. 

He continued talking "I am Lucifer it is not just a name. I am the fallen angel. Do not trifle with me Lily. I will hurt you. I just did not want you to suffer when I could help. And yes I was alittle selfish. You are still dying somewhat. I have medicine I can give you. And I temporarily healed you. " 

I started crying "How did you know about the cancer?" I asked

"I am Lucifer the Lucifer. I know alot. I am an angel I can see things." Lucifer said his eyes changing into fire. I tried to pull away. and he entered me with his massive member. "You are mine until I let you go Lily" 

I passed out and woke up in his bed hoping it was all a nightmare. I looked up to see him dressing . 

"I am sorry I had to tell you but Lily I did not want to lie to you anymore. I have never helped humans. Ok wait I do but my demons make a deal with them. " He said 

I stood up and sighed. " I appreciate the truth but you have never shown my anything but compassion and kindness. " I said

"I know but I am not kind to anyone else. I " He came close to me and took my in his arms I was still naked under the cover i had pulled over me. He then kissed me "Lord woman I will break you. I need you to get dressed or I will not go to work today. You have me feeling things i should not feel." He said and dragged me in my room and shut the door. 

**************************************************

Time had passed after that. I felt my condition return but Lucifer true to his word got a cure and helped me to the best of his power. 

Our relationship changed too. Oh he was still kind as can be to me. It was like he was mad for loving me. He made love to me at least once a week. Then he would go over to the other women and do stuff with them but he never flaunted it in my face and when a waitress who he had himself some fun go jealous and slapped me he fired her on the spot. 

Lucifer came up to me on a full moon a few months later. "My brother is coming to town. I promised him a good time. " He said looking at me. "Do you mind showing him a good time?" 

"No sweetie " I said

He patted my hand and looked into my eyes. "If I was not so evil you would be the love of my life," He said and took a drink of the whiskey I had set down for him a moment ago. He then went towards the stage and sat down. 

 

A man about 5'9 walked in. The bodyguard summoned Lucifer who was in the back with Kelly. I went over. The man had Blondish brown hair and whiskey colored eyes with flecks of gold. He had a sweet smile on his face. "Hi my bro Luci owns this place and this monster is manhandling me without and giving my lube." The man said "I am Gabriel and you are?" 

"I am Lily" I said

His face dropped and he looked like Lucifer had told him all about me. "No wonder my bro " He started saying whistling and then stopped his sentence. I told the bodyguard to let him in and made the brute apologize. 

I took him to the bar and set him up drinks. I set him down by the edge of the stage so he could enjoy the dancers. He nodded and I walked away. I tended to the other stuff but checked on him . When I saw Lucifer come out of the back from being with Kelly. I lead him to Gabriel and got the boys more drinks. 

I went into the back room to take my meds. 

When I came out the whole place was empty besides Gabriel and Lucifer who were drinking at the bar. 

"Hey Lily come over here and help me entertain my bro. He says you are the most beautiful woman in this place anyway. " Lucifer said downing another drink. 

Gabriel laughed uncomfortably and downed his drink. He seemed to be looking at me like he was trying to figure me out. 

Lucifer shut off the lights and we all went out the back door to the house. Once in there. Lucifer flipped the switch on in the house. He lead Gabriel into the bedroom where I usually slept and told him to sleep there. He opened the door in between. We all did not go to bed instead Gabriel came into Lucifer's room and they started doing shots. I excused myself and got my pj's on coming back into the room to find a drunk Lucifer and drunk Gabriel. I shook my head. They pulled me down and lined up shots for me too. 

I was pretty drunk. Lucifer pulled me up on the bed. And kissed me. 

I asked and said "Your brother's here , Why not wait until he is asleep?" 

Lucifer whispered in my ear "Honey I share things with my brother. No I am kidding. He is asleep." 

I turned and around and Gabriel had stripped down to his boxers and was passed out behind me. 

I felt lightheaded and unsure but Lucifer kissed me and undressed me. I slowly kissed down Lucifer and undressed him. I took him in my mouth and got busy pleasuring him not seeing Gabriel on the bed anymore. I had thought I heard the shower on a minute ago. I took lucifer's massive member into my mouth licking and sucking it like a lollipop. I felt as I was doing that someone kissing up my legs. I shivered it felt good. 

Gabriel came from the shower to see Lucifer's beautiful girlfriend sucking him off. He looked a his brother and his brother waved him over. Gabriel kissed up Lily's legs getting to her soft core which he licked and sucked her clit. She came so hard on his face. He put one by one his fingers in her. She bounced on them as she sucked Lucifer off. 

Gabriel let his towel drop off him and entered her feeling her soft core go around his massive member. He never imagined his brother would share a woman with him. She moaned. And he heard Lucifer Moan. 

Lily felt him enter her and looked back. Gabriel smiled at her. She felt like this was a dream. 

Lucifer came and she swallowed it all. She felt Him switch with Gabriel and she kissed and licked down to his massive member taking it into her mouth while Lucifer played with her and entered her. Gabriel came in her mouth and suggested as he heard his brother moan. That she go take a shower. 

Lucifer saw Lily go into the shower. 

"I will leave you two have alone time. I have to go find my one I left downstairs. Have fun bro." Lucifer said

"Are sure about this bro?" Gabriel said tempted by Lily who was beyond hot. 

"She is wasted bro. I can never love anyone you know that. I want you to have her." Lucifer said feeling bad but knew he could never give Lily what anyone else could. 

**************************************************************

Lily stepped out of the shower and found Gabriel sitting on the edge of the sink and looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Gabriel said

"I feel weird. Where is Lucifer?" I asked

Gabriel sighed he was tempted but he never saw Lucifer look at anyone the way he did Lily and when Gabriel walked into that bar it was like being slapped in the face. Lily was a beautiful redhead. Gabriel loved redheads but mostly liked to be with blondes less complicated. 

Gabriel knew he was at least in lust with her. And lucifer did say have fun. So Gabriel pulled Lily into his arms and made love to her all night. In her bed. 

Lily woke up to hear the brothers in the other room talking. 

"Well you leaving or what?" Lucifer said

"I think I will stay for awhile " Gabriel said


	2. Gabe save an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel take Lily away to meet Death. Sam and Dean help. Lily dies and comes back as angel to help fight for Heaven.

Lily was not believing what she was hearing. Gabriel was staying and she thought she was in love with Lucifer. She felt very happy that he was staying. She was very confused about everything. Yes Lucifer had let his brother be with her but He had warned her he was evil. She tried to rationalize it but it all boiled down to the same thing. She knew that Lucifer was evil from the beginning. She also knew that what she had thought was love was being grateful that he had got her out of a bad situation. 

 

Gabriel looked up as Lily came in to the club. Lucifer just sat there and drank his vodka tonic. 

"Lily come here please." Lucifer said

"Sure what do you need?" Lily asked

"I need you to go with my brother to his club and help him for a few weeks. I will come back and get you. I will need you do all the invoicing for my club while you are there. Can you do that?" Lucifer asked . He knew putting them together might not be a good idea but he was getting weak with her here . He was feeling things that he should not. It had been a mistake to take her. He had needed a person to run his club. Then when he brought her here he fell for her. He knew why that was. She had been marked. 

 

"Yes I can do that." Lily said and went back to straighten out the books so that when he let his one guy back on them he would not screw them up again. 

 

***************************************************************************

"Do you think this is a good idea bro?" Gabriel asked . He was feeling the same way and could not understand why. 

"I want to ask you if you ever heard of a marked one before?" Lucifer asked

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked he thought Lucifer was losing his mind. 

 

"Well it rarely happens but sometimes an angel will choose to come down and be born into a body and suffer human suffering to ascend further. They get marked by one of us Archangels. While we were fooling around with Lily I noticed the mark of Michael on her. What that means brother is that what you and me are feeling for her is sort of like a spell. She is intoxicating to us angels. I think that was why I felt so compelled to save her. She was marked for death that night too. I saw him in the diner when I approached her. He would have got her had I not stepped in. I bet he is pissed at me. I wonder is that why I am seeing you bro?" Lucifer asked

 

Gabriel sighed. He wondered if he should tell him the truth or lie to him. He smiled and then he told the truth "Yes I never anticipated her affecting you or me. I was told to come and get her for Death. Do you want me to take her to him?" Gabriel asked

"Yes I do. I want one last time with her first then you can take her to him. " Lucifer said. He was mad beyond words. It was not her fault or Death's he fell for her. 

"I think that would be a mistake. I think you make yourself weaker that way. " Gabriel said. He did not want Lucifer to change his mind. He had figured it had to be chemical for him to fall for anyone. Plus she was an angel. Of course she did not have knowledge of that. 

Lucifer poured himself another drink and looked at Gabriel "If I did not know better Gabe I would think you fell for her too. Still you are probably right about that. " Lucifer said drinking another glass of Vodka. 

"I think I should take her right away. " Gabriel said hoping Lucifer would be vain enough to fall for his trick. 

"Yes I want a few of your girls to come and work for me. Who was that one that helps in the office." Lucifer asked

"Yes I can part with Darlene. I will send Courtney and Farrah too." Gabriel said

"Ok go get her out of here before I change my mind. I know it was the closeness of her that made me feel stuff but I am messed up. " Lucifer said

Gabriel nodded and took off to get her. 

***********************************************************

Lily was in the office straightening out the books when Gabriel came in. 

"I need you to come with me now. Do not ask questions I will fill you in on it when we get there ok?" Gabriel said

"Sure." Lily said

Gabriel took her hand and snapped out of there in a hurry he had to get to safely to Death. 

They appeared in a motel room where a tall man was sitting on a computer. He looked up when they got there. 

"What the hell Gabriel. You scared me half to death." Sam said. He looked up to see Gabriel was not alone. 

"Moose " Gabriel said to the tall brown haired guy. Gabriel was laughing. He had puppy dog eyes. She thought. 

Sam looked over at him to give him a dirty look and saw a beautiful well built red head. 

Dean was coming out of the bathroom with a towel on. Lily saw a drop dead good looking man who was not quite as tall as the man in the chair. He had sparkling green eyes and a body that just was to die for. His wet blonde locks dripped with water. He whistled when he caught sight of her. 

"Damn did you bring me a present Gabriel" Dean asked

"No you two muttonheads are going to help keep her while I go talk to Death. Do not kiss or have physical contact. " Gabriel said Lily looked hurt

"So I need to know what is going on Gabriel?" Lily asked . She started crying. 

Gabriel took her in his arms and hugged her "I need you to trust me. I was not told half of what Lucifer just told me. These boys are friends of mine and can be trusted." Gabriel said and kissed her quickly. "I will be back soon" Gabriel said 

"So we are babysitters?" Sam asked Gabriel 

"No I just need you to keep an eye on her." Gabriel said "I will give you some free Dvds and a night at the club please boys" 

"Ok two nights at the club." Dean said looking at Sam who rolled his eyes. 

"Done" Gabriel said snapping out. 

*********************************************************

"So why are we not allowed to touch you." Dean asked

"I have no idea. I just met Gabriel a week ago. He hardly tells me anything. " Lily said

"How did you meet?" Sam asked and had her sit down.

Lily explained her situation to them telling them about Lucifer. And everything except for the sex part. She did not want them to think bad of her. 

 

"Wait you sort of belong to Lucifer." Sam asked

"No he released me a few days ago. " Lily said

"Did you make a deal with him?" Dean asked

"No" Lily said

"Explain how Lucifer would be nice and save you." Sam asked "Oh by the way I am Sam this is Dean. " Sam extended his hand she shook it. 

"And why would Gabriel want us not to touch you." Dean asked extending his hand too.

"Well I think he has a thing for me. So did Lucifer." Lily said

"Yeah well I am not immune to pretty ladies either but Gabriel looked like you were the kiss of death." Sam said

"Yeah not sure what is going there. I think it is because he is such a ladies man. And he feels if I can make Lucifer like me and him like me I must be contagious or something." Lily said . She did not know why he was acting funny. 

 

*********************************************************

Gabriel met Death in a diner. Death was sitting at the corner booth eating fries and a burger. 

"Hey old man." Gabriel said sitting down.

"Gabriel you really need to show me some respect. So do you have her." Death asked wiping the corner of his mouth. 

"Yes I need answers though. Lucifer told me a few things about her and they make sense." Gabriel said feeling he did not have all the information or he would not have accepted this mission. 

"Ok ask your questions. " Death said as the waitress brought some fried mushrooms. He looked down at his watch. 

"What is Lily and why did you want me to get her from Lucifer?" Gabriel said

"Cut to the chase Gabriel. Lucifer told you stuff. Tell me what he told you and I will confirm or deny it." Death said . He was getting impatient. 

"Lily is a marked one. That she can make anyone fall in love with her. Especially angels. She will become an angel right." Gabriel said

"She is marked to ascend but she has a further mission on Earth she does not know she lost her memory when she took human form. She choose her suffering. She however did not choose Lucifer. He threw himself in the mix. No she can not make you fall in love with her. She however makes you feel things more amplified. Lucifer needed her saw something in her. And no if he is in love with her that is bad. He has no idea who she is to him. " Death said

"Who is she to him?" Gabriel asked

"She is the one who will put him back down in hell and slay most of his demons. She was a regular angel before. She has earned her Archangel wings. She with all of you can help put him back and keep him back. She can make him stay in hell. " Death said

"How?" Gabriel asked

"By wounding him. He was not supposed to meet her before they fought though. This is messed up. And you with the threesome thing. You messed a few things up too. She is an angel of light. You and Lucifer have corrupted her. I will make her forget him. You however she was supposed to." Death said throwing his hands up to his head like he suddenly got a headache. "Why do you care. I don't suppose you have feelings for her?" 

"I was tricked by her feminine wiles. I like her but I want you to take her. That way we are even. I go back to my life and forget this." Gabriel said. He was hurt. "What is going to happen to her.

"Well now that you got her away from him. She will die of the cancer and I can make her an Archangel. Then she will come back and help the Winchesters. I have decided not to put them as the vessels. Your brother Michael is going to be mad. He picked her for him and you are fooling around with her. I will send her guardians too. She has to sacrifice something of herself to Lucifer to keep him in Hell. " Death said shaking his head.

"When are you taking her?" Gabriel asked

"Tonight. And she will be in pain. She is probably in pain now." Death said "I will see you at midnight I suspect you have her with the Winchesters." 

"Yes " Gabriel said. He felt a loss all of a sudden knowing that Lily would have to die. "Will I get to see her when she comes back?" 

"I thought you did not care?" Death said "Yes you will see her and now I have to explain to Michael why he can not have a child by her. You have no idea. You better start reading. " He gives Gabriel a book. 

Gabriel takes the book "Ok see you at midnight"

****************************************************************

Gabriel snapped back into the motel room where he found Lily on the bed sweating and hurting. 

"What happened?" Gabriel said sitting down beside her. 

"She is in pain it started an hour after you left. Why did you not tell us she was sick" Sam asked

"She has cancer. Death is coming for her." Gabriel said

"Then do not lay your hands on her Gabriel. You will heal her and I do not want Death mad at me" Dean said looking over at Lily

Dean made Gabriel go outside "She cares for you dude. You did not even explain why you were so cold to her. And what if Lucifer comes looking for his girlfriend?" Dean asked after closing the door. 

"All good questions. Unfortunately, Death will be here for her soon. " Gabriel said not liking that she was hurting so bad. 

"So can we do anything to help her or do we let her suffer? " Dean asked

"We have to let her suffer or she will not be able to get her wings and fight Lucifer." Gabriel said

"You angels are douchebags and dicks you know that." Dean said and they both went in. 

Gabriel knelt down by her side "I s there anything I can do?" Gabriel asked

"No I picked this I need to suffer" Lily said between pain

"Damn it I hate this " Sam said

Midnight came at last and Death popped in. He went to her and laid his hand on her. She collapsed. 

"Her vessel is gone but she will be back in a few days time. " Death said turning to face Dean and Sam "I will need take her and make her whole again. She will be back to help fight. " 

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Gabriel said crying

"You You need to talk to Michael he is livid Gabriel you took his bride and corrupted her. " Death said

"Damn you are a bad boy Gabe" Dean said smiling 

"Well I hope we can fix this. Gabriel come with me. Dean and Sam She will caught up with you at Bobby's and do not call upon Crowley. She will gank him. " Death said taking Lily's body with him. 

 

Then they were gone . 

 

"You guys are such dicks" Dean screamed

"Dean they can not hear you" Sam said laughing and crying. 

*****************************************************************

 

Michael sat at the desk waiting for his brother to join him .He had poured a glass of whiskey for both of them. 

 

Gabriel snapped in "Ok bro" Gabriel said and pointed at him "You can hit me on this side" 

"No I will not hit you. Sit down I will tell you why I was to be the one to be with Lily. " Michael said pointing at a seat. 

"Ok" Gabriel said seating and taking the drink and downing it. 

"I need to know what you feel about her. Then I will go to Lily and see what she feels." Michael said looking at his brother closely "And know I will know when you lie."

Gabriel sighed and took his hands through his hair "I had sex with her if that is what you want. And I thought I felt something real with her but I found out she has a thing about her to make me feel that way. " Gabriel said 

"Well she can not make you love her even when she will be an archangel. You felt that way because you felt that way. So did Lucifer. Which is bad for you. You see I would have been the one with her. You will have to sacrifice your first baby with her or she will have to go down to stay with him. It is complicated. Lucifer has feelings for her now. This was only supposed to be her sacrificing herself to him or her baby but not he has feelings. That damn brother of ours sucks. He was not supposed to come across her." Michael said getting mad at his brother for messing up his plans. And he was mad at Gabriel too. 

"I do feel alot for her. I am trying to absorb what all this is." Gabriel said He did not understand how he got into this one this deep so fast. Her being an angel is what made him feel what he did for her. It was like her heart spoke to him. The moment he first saw her. 

"You fell in love with her to first time you saw her?" Michael said

"Quit picking my brain Michael" Gabriel said

"You are now going to have to step in my place or I can wipe your memory your choice bro." Michael said 

Gabriel looked at him "I guess I am going in your place. Are you still fighting with me?" Gabriel asked

"Yes of course." Michael said

Michael laid out the plan to Gabriel. 

***********************************************

Lily came back to Earth. Gabriel watched her . She was different in the way she held herself. She turned feeling herself being watched. Gabriel appeared out of the forest. 

"Hey you lost lady?" Gabriel asked she was more beautiful then he remembered. 

Lily smiled . Her hair was now a Deep red with streaks of black. She had on jeans with a tight white t shirt and everything hugged her. He felt himself tighten. His jeans were tight as it was being near her he would have to get some new ones so he did not have to hold his breath. 

She walked toward him "No Gabriel I figured we would need to talk first. " Lily said

He took her in his arms "Why talk?" Gabriel kissing her deeply.


	3. Uncontrollable Earth hormones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's Guardian are attracted to Dean and Sam. Lily and Gabriel have fun. Lucifer come back.

Lily kissed Gabriel back then pulled away. Gabriel smiled and laughed 

 

"You playing hard to get?" Gabriel asked

 

Lily sighed " Gabriel our fling was nice but I have the memories back. I am not the same girl you had an affair with on Earth. I am an angel who did Earth time to get my wings so I can fight Lucifer. I know my mission was bombed by Lucifer. You had a hand in making my mission bomb too. I do not understand after knowing what I know of you why you would want to make the sacrifice of being with me. You have lots of Earth women from my understanding. " Lily said lifting her eyebrow. 

"Well so now you do not want me?" Gabriel asked trying to pull her back to him. 

"I felt a connection but I have my mission. And having feelings for the one who I need to help me fight Lucifer is not good. I think it would be better if I went back to Michael and got him to help me. Our baby , Lucifer would want to have because he is so angry with Michael. Gabriel it seems to me like you and him are chummy to me." Lily said

 

"You have got to be kidding?" Gabriel said pulling her to him and kissing her again. He was blown away the effect she had on him. He had never felt such a passion even with Kali. Lily did look shaken to Gabriel after that kiss. "Tell me you did not feel anything for me?" Gabriel asked

 

"Yes of course I feel what you feel. Maybe more so, but I have a mission and you have obviously been affected by your Earthbound stuff. You have not took to your calling. I have a mission. I need to complete. I might even have to sacrifice myself for this mission. I think Lucifer was effected by me and this might help us get him into the cage. " Lily said

Gabriel sighed he did not understand why they could not just go back to where they were when she left. They enjoyed each other. They obviously had an attraction. She at least admitted to that. Maybe if he played his cards right she would come around. "I can do this mission. I promise." Gabriel said

 

"Are you sure. I can get Michael down here. He said he would be fine with mating with me to make a sacrifice for Lucifer. " Lily said 

"I bet he would" Gabriel had said that under his breathe "Yes I will commit to this mission. " Gabriel said loudly.

"I need to be taken to Dean and Sam. I have my guardians with me. I need to introduce them to Dean and Sam. " Lily said

"Ok take my hand I know where them knuckleheads are" Gabriel said taking her hand. 

 

***************************************************************

Dean and Sam were in their hotel rooms. It had been a long day. So Sam was taking a shower and Dean had on just his jeans. He was eating oreos in bed. He was licking the icing out of the middle when Lily and Gabriel popped in. 

Dean jumped. "What the hell." 

 

"I am sorry Dean I want you to meet my Guardians Mya and Aya. " Lily said

Then Dean who did not see who she was talking about and neither did Gabriel started seeing little lights they glowed and transformed into two women. One was a black hair beauty with a white streak down the side of her hair. She was very beautiful and had gold eyes. She wore a long gold flowing dress. The other was had mocha skin and had long flowing black hair hair with Silver eyes. She wore a long flowing silver dress. 

Gabriel said "Damn how did I not see them" 

Mya laughed "We did not want you to see them you little seducer you" Mya said

 

Dean stuck out his hand to shake one of their hands. "Wow you girls are wow" Dean said 

 

Sam came out in just a towel and stopped "Dang can't we ever not have an audience?" Sam asked putting on a robe 

Aya turned to him and stuck out her hand which had silver bracelets too to match all her silver. "I am Aya guardian to Lily" Aya said

Mya came over and stuck out her hand to Dean "I am Mya guardian to Lily also" Mya said  
They then switched hands and Aya shook Dean's hand and Mya shook Sam's hand. 

"How about me don't I get a shake." Gabriel said 

"Nope" They both said "We want to smack you upside the head. You almost ruined Lily's mission. I am not sure what we can do with you. You need to prove yourself to us and Lily. We both think Michael should come back and take over." 

 

Lily laughed "No Michael said he wants Gabriel to do this mission. I have faith in Gabriel for now" Lily said.

 

Sam was blushing looking at Aya and Mya. He was infatuated with both. Lily read his mind. 

"I forgot what us female angels do to you humans. " Lily said to Sam. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well your books only have the male angels they do not say what us Females have to power to do. We give off or admit toxins into your system that can make you feel high or drunk. It is kind of a love potion." Lily said

"I thought that was only with male angels." Gabriel said

"No we do it with humans to. We can control it with humans not other angels. Except when I came back in a human body I could not control it because I had no idea what I was." Lily said explaining female angels. 

"We are attracted to these human males." Aya and Mya said together in Lily's ear 

 

Lily laughed .

Sam, Dean and Gabriel asked "What did they say that was so funny?"

Lily said "Do not worry about it. Female angels are affected by Males and other males differently. For example I am attracted to Archangels always have been. Mya and Aya here like humans or they intrigue them. They are Guardian angels. They like to protect other angels and or humans." Lily said "Is there another room here Sam?" 

"Sure" Sam said. He looks over at Gabriel and puts his hand out. 

 

"Wait I have to fork over the cash." Gabriel says but goes into his wallet and pays for the rooms. "Ok ladies but I just earned time with Lily. " Gabriel says. Sam gets dressed in the bathroom and heads out the door to rent two more rooms. 

"It does not work like that Gabriel she is not a hooker like your porno girls." Mya said

"How do you know about my porno girls?" Gabriel asked

"Please it is all God can talk about how you deserted him. Michael tries to defend you but he has given that up." Aya says sitting by Dean and lifting her eyebrows. 

"Well that is how I make my money." Gabriel said

"That is why we feel you might not be the right one to mate with Lily." Mya said 

"Well Michael decided Lily and I should be together." Gabriel said

"Dang Gabriel you are " Dean stopped what he was saying . He could not help himself he laughed.

"What is so funny." Gabriel asked Dean

"I never thought you would beg." Dean said

"Ok knucklehead, I am not begging" Gabriel said 

Lily came over and sat by Dean. She decided to nod her head and talked to Aya through telepathy "Make your powers of smell known and do your attraction powers on Dean" 

Aya did what Lily said . 

Dean smelled pie. And Aya smelled like pie. He looked her. Then he smelled it from Lily and his mouth watered and he wanted to kiss both of them. He gave in to Aya and kissed her smack on the lips. 

Lily got up and laughed. "See Dean what us women angels can do? So you love pie do you now" Lily said

Dean broke the kiss but Aya had other ideas and pulled him back. Dean could not fight it and went along with it. 

"Why do they get all the fun Lily?" Gabriel said pulling her to him using his powers and she smelled hot cocoa. He kissed her passionately and she could not pull away. 

Sam walked in seeing Dean and Aya kissing and then Gabriel and Lily kissing. 

"Come on people this is not fair" Sam said giving them the room keys. 

*************************************************

They all went to their rooms and Gabriel was in his room trying to think of ways to convince Lily to see things his way. 

Lily had taken a room with her guardians.They were learning that their passions were uncontrollable on Earth . 

"Did you find that you were attracted to men so much when you were on Earth Lily?" Mya asked she was feeling like a moth to flame. 

"Yes and I wondered why. I mean I remember everything from my human life and the feelings and how I was intoxicated by Gabriel. I was that way with Lucifer at first but Gabriel was different. He is like a drug to me." Lily said

"Wait I thought you said to him you did not remember all of it blah blah blah." Aya said getting pretty. 

"No she wanted to appear hard to get so he will rock her world." Mya said "Speaking of that. I think we deserve some human munchies. I am craving them two hot humans in the next room. " Mya said and looked over at her angel sisters.

Aya said "I was thinking the same thing." 

Lily said "ok but them believe they are dreaming" 

"Plus we have to go in one at a time so we can be here to protect you." Mya said licking her lips wondering what it would be like to have both brothers on her. She was feeling like well something had come over her and she needed to get it out of her system. 

"No you do not I need to discuss a few things with Gabriel. You two go get your freak on but make sure that the boys think it is a dream. I can not do the same thing with Gabriel but I have to try to get him out of my system. This I was told is a normal thing with us female angels. Our hormones go freaky for alittle bit. Of course with good looking men like Dean,Sam and Gabriel our hormones are off the charts." Lily said the girls were thinking of them two luscious men in the other room.

Lily laughed Sam and Dean had not idea what Aya and Mya had in store for them. 

*********************************************************************************

The boys had an early day even though they were knee deep in an angel mission. Which did not set well with them. They had another mission to go on tomorrow and they would be leaving early in the morning for sure. 

Dean was taking a shower in the bathroom. Sam was sound to sleep. Dean was still weirded out by the good looking ladies in the next room. Why did they have to be angels. 

He tucked the towel around his waist. And wiped off the mirror which had steamed up. He loved hot showers. He took the razor and got the shaving cream out. He started shaving his face. He usually like stubble but decided he would shave for the ladies. 

He took his time. As soon as he was done. He noticed that the bathroom started to steam up a little too much. Through the steam he made out a woman shape. It looked like Dean squinted "Aya is that you?" Dean asked and then he felt a light kiss on his lips. she kept fading in and out. One minute he was standing and next he was on the floor of the bathroom. 

Dean had his towel off and then she showed herself again. Every beautiful inch of herself he thought. She was naked and he saw how gifted she was. She kissed her way up him. While Dean just laid back and let the feeling of her mouth licking up his thighs. She got to his manhood and slid her tongue to his head. She licked it like a lollipop. Dean gripped her hair pushing her down further on him. She deep throated him. Dean almost felt himself lose control. Aya worked her way up him and got to his mouth and kissed his lips roughly sliding her tongue in. Dean tasted what he smelled which was pie. 

"Why do you taste like pie?" Dean asked feeling strange but good.

Aya laughed "Because you love pie" She said 

Dean laughed and pulled her to him. She slid on top of him and started to ride him. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down. He sat up and took them one by one into his mouth making her moan and her wings came out. They wrapped around them and floated them to the ceiling. She spun them around which made their rhythm go faster and they both felt as they came exhausted. After they finished Dean pulled her to him and asked "Want to go again?" Aya smiled and hopped on top of him. 

 

Sam was sleeping and felt a draft. He got up to find Mya on top of him. She had her wings extended and She was kissing his neck. 

"Whoa umm " Sam said overwhelmed but in a good way. When he went to sleep he took off all his clothes. So he was naked. 

Mya reached down and started stroking his cock. Which as soon as she put her hand on it stood straight up. She slid her hand up and down his smooth cock. Sam stopped her and whispered "If you keep doing that we will not have any fun. " 

Mya smiled . Sam flipped her on her back gently and kissed his way down. He took her nipples into his mouth and licked them making circles. Which drove her crazy. Sam was really gifted Mya thought. He was doing that as his hands were stroking her and making her so wet. He licked his way down and buried his face in her making her scream his name a few times. He then came up to her and kissed her as he slid his huge member into her wet pussy. He pushed took her legs and set them on his shoulders having a more deep entrance. Which made her feel lightheaded and made her wings wrap around him and they floated up. Her wings kept pushing him deeper into her. Which made they both explode with ecstasy. 

"Can we do that again. Next time you are on top" Sam said when they came down. 

Mya smiled. 

As they fell asleep both Aya and Mya touched them and made them think it was a dream. 

****************************************************************

Lily laughed as she snapped into his room. Gabriel was in the honeymoon suite with the hot tub. He had chocolate covered strawberries by him and he was eating them. He also had a glass of champagne drinking it. 

 

She walked over to him and let him see her. He looked at her "So what do you want now woman?" Gabriel asked popping another strawberry in his mouth. 

Lily had on a trenchcoat on and slid it off and revealed to him her body that he knew so well. She slid in and sat opposite of him. She took a glass and poured herself a drink. 

Gabriel's mouth dropped open as she slid off the trenchcoat. She surprised him. He had felt such a loss when she was in Heaven. It had torture no woman had ever made him feel so good and so terrible. The thought of her with another man made him see stars. 

Lily took her foot and massaged his huge member. Gabriel looked at her and smiled "So you want to play now . Do you?" He took his foot and put it in between her legs. He stroked her with his toes. He then took a strawberry and made his way to her. He put the strawberry in her mouth. Lily ate it. Then he kissed her. Lily felt dizzy. 

Gabriel sat next to her and then sat her on him. He pulled her to him more and kissed her. Gabriel whispered in her ear "Why fight me. ? We have a connection." 

Lily did not answer instead. She slid herself on him and slid down his member with her wet pussy. Gabriel moaned. He felt so high when she was around. It was a good high that he never wanted to come down from. She moved slowly up and down him. Gabriel stopped her ""Lets take this slow." Gabriel said. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He placed her on the bed and he then floated above her and floated gently on top of her. He licked her neck and then claimed her mouth. His tongue diving deep into her mouth. He tasted her which she tasted like his favorite chocolate and all his favorite desserts in one. He licked his way down to her core and dove his face into her. His tongue diving into her and making her moan. He was soaking wet when he came up and entered her. 

Gabriel however was flipped around when she used her wings and wrapped them around him and him go deeper into her. They both felt light headed as they exploded. 

Gabriel held her afterwards. "You have to let me try to solve this. We can do this together." Gabriel said kissing her shoulders. 

Lily felt so good when she was with him. She just felt like her mission would be in trouble if she felt the way she did about him. Lucifer had no weaknesses. 

"We will try. You have to understand Lucifer is going to be tough to get in that cage." Lily said 

Gabriel pulled her up to look in his eyes. "Lady I will fight for what we have. Lily I love you." Gabriel said and he meant it. 

"I love you too" Lily said and they kissed and nothing mattered. 

If they had been paying attention they would have felt Lucifer's presence in the room. He smiled although he was invisible. He would make them think that they were winning and then he would take it away. 

Lucifer felt hurt too because whatever Lily made him feel now was hurt in his heart yes Lucifer had a heart. It was broken. For if Lucifer could love it was Lily he had loved. And still loved. He snapped out and snapped into his throne room where he had Ruby laying in his bed. 

He waved her to him. "So are you ready to reap havoc my little dove?" Lucifer said and pulled ruby to him kissing her fully on the lips.


End file.
